Monster Mutt Dalmatian
Monster Mutt Dalmatian is a custom bodied monster truck driven by Candice Jolly, Kristen Hope McClain, Kaylyn Migues and Cynthia Gauthier. The truck debuted in 2007 as a spin off of Monster Mutt and has become a staple of Monster Jam since, competing in every World Finals since 2007. The Dalmatian has been almost exclusively driven by women, as only three male drivers has driven the truck once. Those drivers are Paul Cohen (one show in Panama), Chad Tingler (World Finals 8-9, Saudi Arabia 2017), and Blake Granger (More Monster Jam (2018) fill-in). History * 2007 - Monster Mutt Dalmatian debuts in Houston, Texas driven by Candice Jolly. Later that year, the truck competed in its first World Finals driven by Chad Tingler. Monster Mutt Dalmatian is also featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - Chad drives the truck at its second World Finals, finishing third in freestyle. He's also the first driver to clear the triple bus stack during his run. Monster Mutt Dalmatian is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2009 - Candice Jolly competes in her first World Finals. * 2010 - Dalmatian is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. * 2013 - Taryn Laskey debuts a second Monster Mutt Dalmatian. * 2014 - Candice's truck receives a brand new chassis. * 2015 - Cynthia Gauthier takes over the second Dalmatian and gets invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout. * 2016 - A 3D body is made for Monster Mutt Dalmatian. Cynthia Gauthier competes in the East More Monster Jam tour. * 2017 - Candice Jolly competed in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours, while Gauthier competed in the West More Monster Jam tour. Chad Tingler drove the truck in Saudi Arabia. * 2018 - Jolly competes in Stadium Tour 2 even winning the two-wheel skills competition in San Diego. Gauthier competes in the West More Monster Jam tour once again. Blake Granger fills in for Gauthier mid-series. * 2019 - Kristen Hope McClain (on the Razin Kane chassis) and Kaylyn Migues (on the Jail Bird chassis) join the team with Kristen driving the Triple Threat East Series and Kaylyn driving in the Arena Championship Series. Candice continues to run her truck and competes in Stadium Tour 2. Cynthia debuted Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian for Monster Jam's Fire & Ice and competed in Stadium Tour 1. Migues picks up a few overall championships and Gauthier wins multiple stadium freestyles. Cynthia would be invited to World Finals that year, winning the High Jump championship. * 2020 - Two Trucks are run, Cynthia will drive hers at Stadium Championship Green, while Kaylyn drives hers at Arena Tour. Candice will drive at the International Tour, but its possible she’ll drive other trucks, and Kristen leaves the team to drive Wolf’s Head, coincidentally she‘ll also drive at the Green Tour. The Ice version is currently on hiatus as the Fire & Ice competition is still on, but only with the team captains. List of Trucks That Have Run as Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Razin Kane (Kristen Hope) * Jail Bird (Kaylyn Migues) World Finals Appearances * 2007 - Chad Tingler * 2008 - Chad Tingler * 2009 - Candice Jolly * 2010 - Candice Jolly * 2011 - Candice Jolly * 2012 - Candice Jolly * 2013 - Candice Jolly (YGS: Taryn Laskey) * 2014 - Candice Jolly (YGS: Taryn Laskey) * 2015 - Candice Jolly (YGS: Cynthia Gauthier) * 2016 - Candice Jolly (YGS: Cynthia Gauthier) * 2017 - Candice Jolly (DDS: Cynthia Gauthier) * 2018 - Candice Jolly * 2019 - Cynthia Gauthier (Ice) (High Jump: Cynthia Gauthier) (wins High Jump) (DDS: Kaylyn Migues) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * The theme for Monster Mutt Dalmatian is actually a remixed version of "It Takes Two" by DJ Rob Base, including segments of the songs "Who Let the Dogs Out?" ''Baha Men, ''"Atomic Dog" by George Clinton, and Digga Digga Dog ''by Oren Waters from ''102 Dalmatians. * As of 2019, Kristen and Kaylyn's chassis are independently owned. Gallery HTX010607-(32).jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2007 MonsterMutt_dalmatian1280x1.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2008 F53157502ef12f907fa48752fb7607c4.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2009 03e78bbfaa16081efbaf1243e7785f30.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2011 d1e2f2cd-5041-4226-aa7f-4df83769cbbb.jpg 54cd2dd5-5c1d-4ad0-9a11-eddbbb568bbf.jpg|Taryn Laskey's Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2013 023f0020-4e7c-4665-84e6-e5dc1a9d84f3.jpg|Candice Jolly's Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2014 dalmatain.jpg|ditto Z2FCOV01F1.jpg 1439079058.leopardcoon1200_image.jpg|Circa 2015 (photo originally by LeopardCoon on FurAffinity) 12038477_739440579517561_549734808723006713_n1.jpg|Cynthia Gauthier's Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2015 Monster Mutt Dalmatian 2016.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian 2016 original render Muttdalmatian.jpg|Ditto 3319395 orig.png 5005923 orig.png B20A4337_web.jpg MonsterMuttDalmatian16_01-1024x683.jpg|Cynthia Gauthier's Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2018 6545sdfsdfdsf80242.jpg|Candice Jolly's Monster Mutt Dalmatian circa 2017 47694528 805006009871721 1093793905739667724 n.jpg|Kristen Hope's Monster Mutt Dalmatian in 2019 on a repainted Razin Kane 47694764 164567557847203 6450781282083421389 n.jpg|Kaylyn Migues' Monster Mutt Dalmatian in 2019 on Jail Bird 12484585_1070920183028048_7758030280237725746_o.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian speedster at the East More Monster Jam tour, with the Monster Jam Creatures character 4651533_orig.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian ATV IMG_1537.JPG|Ditto Dalmatianlogo.png|Logo Unnaasdasdasdamed.jpg|Early design of the MM Dalmatian Truckin' Pals character IMG_E0420.JPG|Updated design of the MM Dalmatian Truckin' Pals character, showing the character with red rims and chassis 00018033-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy IMG_0427.JPG|Truckin' Pals wooden toy (second row, middle) 00029384-2T.jpg|Truckin' Pals Starter Pack exclusive wooden toy Dalmatiantoy.jpg|2008 Hot Wheels toy dalmatiantoy2.jpg|2014 Hot Wheels toy dalmatiantoy3.jpg|2017 Hot Wheels toy 2016 43-Monster Mutt Dalmatian (2).jpg|2016 Black Out Edititon Hot Wheels toy 2010 SE-MD Monster Mutt Dalmatian (3).jpg|Purple Passion from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 47242995 281666376032763 4518706002603591465 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 49343375_2384343271785002_8380860875430428672_n.jpg|Ice Spin Master toy Dalmatianknex.jpeg|K'Nex toy 00024599-2T.jpg|Plush Truck Dalmatianplush.jpg|Older Plush Truck monstermuttdalamatianrender.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction SteelTitans-stadiumside.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian to the left in Monster Jam Steel Titans Screenshot_20190818-131920.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice in Monster Jam Steel Titans 44263575_605260416557190_1533997187711211848_n.jpg|Ice Creatures character MzxczxcxzcMD.jpg|Cartoon promotional art Screenshot_20190119-135505.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian Creatures character Mascot_MM.Dalmatian.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian's Mascot Character D2AA0B88-81F0-40C3-A685-BE3CAAE1603E.jpeg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian's Truckin’ Pal Bio Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:RKMT Category:Migues Motorsports Category:Monster Mutt Dalmatian Category:Trucks that debuted in 2007 Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Mercury Trucks